Une simple histoire d'hormones ?
by CamDark
Summary: Draco aime Hermione qui aime Harry qui aime Draco! NOUVEAU CHAP! Lisez jusqu'au bout, y a un truc pour vous si vous êtes de jeunes écrivains en herbes!
1. Default Chapter

**Résumé : Alors c'est simple, Harry aime Draco qui lui aime Hermione qui elle aime Harry. Ca fini en partouse à trois. Mais Draco va finalement laisser tomber Hermione pour ce concentrer d'avantage sur son Ryry (aux anges). Hermione pour se consoler va trouver refuge dans les bras de... de... tenez vous bien... DUMBLEDORE !!!!! Et oui vous ne rêver pas.**

**Avertissements : Tu viens de pénétrer dans une zone où la luxure et le rire ne font qu'un. Tu peux encore t'en retourner en cliquant sur le bouton précédent.**

**Tu es toujours là ? Bien alors je me dois de te rappeler que ceci est un NC-17 autrement dit qu'il est interdit au moins de 17 ans (en clair, il m'est interdit d'écrire cette fic ayant moi-même moins de 17 ans, mais bon, moi je sais à quoi je m'expose). Cette fic contient également un lemon autrement dit une scène érotique très explicite. Mais je te rassure, il ne viendra que très tard dans les chapitres à venir et je dois également vous prévenir que ceci est un slash. Homophobe abstenez vous de toute lecture de cette fic. Voilà donc pour les avertissements**

**Passons maintenant (et non, pas à l'histoire) à la dédicace du jour ! Je dédicace la fic à bictor popofski qui a lancé ce défi particulièrement hard (non seulement pour le lemon mais également pour l'écrire). Je remercie également mes parents qui ne sont pas là pour venir fouiner dans mes affaires ce qui me permet d'écrire cette fic sans me cacher.**

**Et maintenant le disclaimer (niark niark, j'aime te faire poiroter mon très cher lecteur) Tous l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses persos n'appartiennent qu'a J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que l'utiliser pour assouvir ma soif... d'écriture (à quoi tu pensais lecteur pervers ?)**

**Bien je pense t'avoir assez fais chier pour le moment lecteur passons donc à l'histoire.**

**Une simple histoire d'hormones ?**

Qu'est- ce qui va pas avec moi ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS A MERLIN POUR MERITER CA ?!!!!!! Ce cri de désespoir venait d'être poussé par un jeune homme de 17 ans, qui venait d'écoper d'une semaine de retenue pour avoir oser dire tous haut ce qu'il pensait de son professeur. Son nom, Harry Potter. Plus la peine de le présenter. Si ? Bon très bien ! (Vous n'avez vraiment pas de mémoire!)

C'était un jeune garçon, de 17 ans donc, il avait des cheveux toujours aussi noirs et incoiffables (je viens juste d'inventer un nouveau mot. Vous vous en foutez ! Bande d'ignare va !), toujours les mêmes yeux verts à la différence qu'il ne portait pas de lunette. Non pas qu'il n'en a plus besoin mais parce qu'ils les avaient, bêtement, perdues et qu'il avait beau cherché dans tous les recoins du château, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il faut dire aussi, que sans ses lunettes il n'y voyait strictement rien, ce qui avait rendu la recherche encore plus ardues. Donc ses lunettes étaient quelque part, perdues dans l'immense château, attendant que leur maître vienne à leurs rescousses et les remettent sur son magnifique nez aquilin. Hum, veuillez m'excusez pour ce moment d'égarement, revenons en à la description. Signalons qu'il avait grandi et qu'il atteignait maintenant 1m85 ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il avait également un torse musclé juste ce qu'il faut, grâce aux entraînements de quidditch (messieurs vous savez maintenant se qu'il vous reste à faire !!!! lol). Bon je vais arrêter là la description sinon je sens que cette histoire ne va pas avancer d'un dixième de centimètre.

Donc notre Harry National, se lamentait et se plaignait à qui voulais l'entendre, qu'il avait des heures et des heures de retenues pendant la semaine. La raison de ces retenues ? Et bien, c'était à cause de ses lunettes !

FLASH BACK (ou retour dans le passer pour les incultes)

Il se trouvait en cour de potion, il venait de perdre ses lunettes et avait abandonner toutes les recherches pour les retrouver, lorsqu'il c'était rappeler qu'il avait un cour de potion. Bien évidemment, il était arriver en retard et avait fais perdre 20 points aux Griffondors. Il était donc en cours de potion, et tentait t'en bien que mal, de voir les ingrédient que le professeur Rogue avait écrit sur le tableau pour confectionner la potion du jour. Il finit par abandonner posa sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Il se mit à écouter les commentaires toujours aussi sarcastiques de son cher professeur de potion. N'y tenant plus, il ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut se qu'il pensait de son cher professeur, mais pas trop haut quand même. Si il avait eu ses lunettes il aurait pu constater, que son très cher professeur se trouvait, en se moment même, juste derrière lui et qu'il avait entendu les propos pas très jolie jolie, qu'il avait proféré à son égard. Voilà donc comment, après 50 points retirer aux griffondors pour propos injurieux à l'encontre d'un professeur, il se retrouvait avec des heures de retenus le soir même.

FIN DU FLASH BACK (pour les incultes toujours, ça veut dire qu'on revient dans le moment présent)

Toute la journée durant, Harry chercha ses lunettes (et oui, il n'abandonne pas facilement). Il finit par capituler et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'inhabituelle (non pas CA !! holala !!! Vous pensez qu'a ça !) Il sorti donc cette étrange objet, qui s'avérait être et oui, SES LUNETTES !!! C'est alors qu'il se souvint les avoir ôter pour pouvoir casser la gueule de Malfoy, qui avait une fois de plus, insulté ses amis, pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise.

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-Quoi !!! 21h déjà !! J'suis en retard pour ma foutue retenu avec se sadique de Rogue !!! Avec un peu de chance, il va me faire astiquer ses vieux chaudrons pourris jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage graisseux se refléter dessus.

Après ces belles paroles pleines de poésie, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots humides et froids. Il arriva avec 10 minutes de retard dans les sombres cachots. Il frappa à la porte de la salle où son professeur lui avait donné rendez-vous.

-Ah ! Potter enfin, je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié. Dit le charmant professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

-Difficile d'oublier une tête pareil. Répondit Harry tous bas.

-Je vous demande pardon, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Je disais qu'il me serait inconcevable de vous oublier Monsieur ! Dit il les dents serrées.

-Bien, je vous en prie Potter entrer donc ! Vous avez de la chance, se soir, vous aurez de la compagnie.

Harry se demandait bien, qui pouvait être le pauvre malheureux qui allait partager sa pénitence avec lui. Il s'avança dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et aperçut une tête blonde assise sur une table les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide.

Oh non dîtes moi qu'je rêve ! Mais putain de bordel dîtes moi qu'c'est un cauchemar et que j'vais m'réveiller !!!

Face à lui, se tenait, vous l'aurez deviné, Draco Malfoy !!!!!!!!!

**Et voili et voilou pour le premier chapitre. Je sais je sais il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire, mais il fallait bien que j'installe d'abord la situation avant de commencer les parties de jambes en l'air non ?**

**Enfin, de toute manière je fais ce que je veux et je suis quand même sympa, j'y ai passé toute la nuit d'hier et j'étais pas obliger de le poster aujourd'hui !!! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je te raconte ma vie ? Va savoir ce qui est passé par la tête de l'auteur loufoque que je suis !! Bon allez j'arrête mon délire.**

**Bien laissez moi une tite review sa serait sympa.**

**Je-sais-pas.**


	2. MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VA PAS AVEC MOI !

_Et oui, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre (j'ai l'impression que je fais qu'écrire et écrire toute la journée, en y réfléchissant bien c'est ce que je fais)_

_Bon je crois que c'est pas la peine que je remette les avertissements et tout le blabla que j'ai mis au premier chapitre._

_Alors je vais maintenant passer au RAR:_

_Wendy Malfoy: Voilà la suite et don't worry t'es pas la seule obsédée du coin. Non non, je parle pas de moi!!!! Lol._

_Hermione64: Et oui le résumé en dit long, comme ça les gens sont impatients de connaitre la suite, comme toi par exemple. Aller à la prochaine!!_

_Kareja: Ben merci!!! Je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre._

_Bon ben je remercie quand même ce qui ont lus ma fic et qui ne m'ont pas laissé une petite review (ouinininin !! Snif)._

_Voilà pour les RAR et maintenant passons à l'histoire (enfin !)._

_En italique pensé de Harry et en **italique gras** penser de Draco._

MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VA PAS AVEC MOI !!!!!!!!

_"Je dois être maudit, oui c'est ça je suis maudit et je me trouve en enfer !!!! Ouininin !! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au petit Jésus pour mériter pareil sort !! Bon aller Harry, ressaisit toi et avance vers ton destin !! Et surtout, SURTOUT ne pleure pas !! Le Survivant ne doit pas pleurer et encore moins devant son pire ennemie et son professeur de potion ultra sadique."_

Après cette charmante conversation avec lui-même, Harry s'avança vers Malfoy, qui n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que lui de la situation.

- Tient Malfoy, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Parvint à dire Harry au prix de maints efforts pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Potter !! Lança Malfoy de sa voix douce et mélodieuse (NDA : ceci est bien sur sarcastique, jamais un Malfoy digne de se nom ne s'abaissera à proférer des mots doux aux oreilles de son pire ennemie. Article III du Code de conduite du bon Malfoy honorant sa famille).

- Monsieur Malfoy est ici, parce qu'il a cru être suffisamment intelligent pour me voler des ingrédients dans mon armoire personnelle. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que je puisse aller chercher des ingrédients dans ladite armoire, le prenant ainsi sur le faite.

C'était le professeur Rogue qui venait de dire cela.

Malfoy en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son professeur le trahirai de la sorte. D'accord, ce qu'il avait fais était totalement stupide et irréfléchi, mais se n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le dire devant son pire ennemie ! Ce dernier, affichait un large sourire. Tout en le regardant, Harry s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et vint s'installer à la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

**_"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai un truc collé dans les cheveux ou quoi ? Mais tu va arrêter de me regarder avec se sourire niais ! Grrr, il m'énerve ! Je sais que j'suis beau mais c'est pas la peine de me regarder avec cette air débile ! Attend ! Qu'es-ce que j'raconte ! Potter ne me trouve pas beau non ! Il ne fantasme pas sur moi non ! Bon Draco, détourne le regard avant que tu ne te mettes à délirer ! Aller ! Mais fais ce que j'te dis bon sang ! La terre appelle Draco ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'bouge pas ?! Il m'a jeté un sort. Oui, c'est ça !! Il m'a jeté un sort et... et moi je parle tout seul !!"_**

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Auriez vous l'obligeance de me regarder quand je vous parle ! Et cesser de regarder Potter !!!!

Draco détourna les yeux et se concentra sur ce que le professeur de potion allait leur donner comme punition.

- Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, voici ce que j'attends de vous ! Vous allez m'astiquer à fond cette salle ! Un petit malin a cru « amusant » de faire exploser son chaudron et toute la potion c'est répandu sur les murs ! Et je veux que sa brille !! Ensuite, vous aller récurer tout les chaudrons et les bocaux qui se trouvent là-bas ! Vous ne sortirez d'ici que lorsque tous sera propre ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?!! Eructa t-il.

- Oui Monsieur ! Dire nos deux pénitenciers d'une seule voix.

- Bien ! Je vous laisse alors. Mais ne pensez pas que vous pourrez sortir d'ici!! Je vais bloquer la porte avec un sort. Et celle-ci ne s'ouvrira que si vous avez fini votre travail ! Et maintenant au boulot !!!!!!

Rogue partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les deux ennemies entendirent distinctement leur professeur lancer un sort sur la porte.

- Bien ! Dit Malfoy en s'avançant vers le sceau et les brosses que Rogue leur avait laisser pour astiquer la salle.

Ils passèrent donc leur soirée à récurer la salle, aucun des deux ne disant quoi que se soit. Au bout de trois heures, ils étaient parvenus à rendre la salle de classe à peu près convenable. Il restait encore par-ci par-là quelques traces de potion, mais ils se concentrèrent sur la prochaine tâche qui les attendait. Pendant qu'ils récuraient les chaudrons, pas un seul mot n'avait encore été prononcé. N'y tenant plus, Harry rompit le silence.

- Alors comme ça, le grand Draco Malfoy s'amuse à voler des ingrédients dans l'armoire personnelle de Rogue. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire.

- La ferme Potter, j't'ai rien demandé !

- Oh veuillez m'excuser votre Grandeur, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre comment dirais-je? Dans votre grand ménage !

- Tu peux pas t'la fermer ! C'est déjà assez difficile de devoir rester avec toi dans la même pièce alors c'est pas la peine dans rajouter !!!

- Oh pas la peine de monter sur tes grand sombrals Malfoy. J'essayais simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout en disant cela, il ôta du chaudron qu'il récurais une sorte de pâte visqueuse et gluante. Il tira d'un coup sec pour l'enlever et la pâte atteris avec un bruit mou sur la chemise noir de Malfoy. Ce dernier poussa un crie d'horreur et se releva d'un bond, lâchant par la même occasion le chaudron et la brosse qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Regarde ce que t'a fait pauvre con !! Ta taché ma chemise ! Et c'est quoi se truc visqueux ?

- Je dirais que c'est ta tête Malfoy.

- Très marrant Potter. Vraiment très drôle.

- Oh ! tu voulais parler de ce truc sur ta chemise ! Et bien je dirais que c'est le résultat d'une potion qui a mal tourné. Ou alors c'est un vieux reste d'épinard mutant.

- Tes commentaires, tu peux te les garder pour toi Potter !!!!

- Tu me poses une question, j'y réponds !

- Ark, c'est tout gluant, c'est dégueulasse !!

Malfoy se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant entrevoir le début d'un torse immaculé. (Mesdames s'il vous plait cesser de baver devant votre écran !!!voix indignée).

- Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda un Harry complètement hypnotisé par la peau blanche , et qu'il supposait douce, en face de lui.

- Ca se voit pas ? J'enlève ma chemise !! Banane ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir la peau toute collante !!!

_"Je pourrais t'aider à enlever ta chemise. Non !! Je ne pense pas à CA ! Concentre toi sur autre chose que sur la peau douce et magnifique de Malfoy ! Et non ! Je ne veux pas savoir si ses fesse sont aussi belles que son torse !!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte !!! J'en ai rien à foutre de ses fesses !!!!"_

- La terre appelle Potter !!! Et oh tu te sens bien ?

_"Oh mon Dieu !! C'est moi ou il fait très chaud tout d'un coup ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive ? Oh oh, non c'est pas vrai !! Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar !!!! Pourvu que Malfoy n'est pas la brillante idée de me regarder en dessous de la ceinture !!_(NDA: Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, vous avez comprit de quoi je parle.) _Aller Harry, pense à quelque chose d'horrible !! Pansy Parkinson et Crabbe en train de baiser voilà !!! Encore mieux les deux même, plus Goyle !! Beurk, géniale maintenant j'ai envie de vomir."_

- POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!

- QUOI !!!!!

- Ah ben quand même !! Tu peux m'dire ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ca fait 5 minutes que j't'appelle. Je tenais à te signaler que la porte vient de s'ouvrir.

- Ah heu merci !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Harry pris ses jambes à son cou, laissant un Malfoy désorienter et torse nue derrière lui. Harry repassa dans sa tête tous ce qui venait de se passer, tout en se répétant sans arrêt dans sa tête :

_"Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy ! Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy ! Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy !"_

- MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST–CE QUI VA PAS AVEC MOI ?!

_Et un autre somptueux chapitre terminer. Je tenais à vous signalez, que ceci est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte._

_Pas d'autre chapitre avant lundi et ça c'est si je suis de bonne humeur !_

_Laissez moi une review !!!_

_CamDark_


	3. Heureusement qu'il y a Blaise! Blaiseuh!

_Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Tout d'abord les RAR :_

_Gyokumen : Merci pour ta review !! En fait t'as raison j'ai pas ensorcelée ma fic, mon talent à tous fait. Que veux tu, y en a qui sont doué et d'autre non. Heureusement pour moi, je fais parti de ceux qui sont doué depuis le jour de leur naissance, autrement dit, c'est un talent inné. Hum hum, bon j'arrête de raconter ma life. Plus sérieusement (si si, ça m'arrive d'être sérieuse !) je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ça fais chaud au cœur de voir qui en a qui savent reconnaître mon talent (bon c'est vrai je peux pas être sérieuse deux secondes !! C'est trop dur !)._

_Niil-iste : Ben, ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins ! Tu voulais la suite rapidement et ben la voilà la suite. Et t'inquiète pas cette fiction sera très passionnante et passionnée !_

_Blinkana : C'est vrai que c'est sympa ta review. Je suis ravie que mon humour bien débile te plaise, j'avoue que c'est assez rare. Tu serais pas une sorte d'extra-terrestre par hasard ? Ou peut-être un échappé de l'asile ? Comme moi quoi !!! Et enfin très heureuse de savoir que mon triangle amoureux te plaise !! Tu verras bien ce que ça donne ! Enfin, tu liras bien !!_

_Vif d'or : Ben merci, c'est bien gentil de ta part ! Excuse moi de pas en mettre plus, mais c'est dur de trouver des choses à dire quand une review est aussi simple que ça. Mais ça veut pas dire que je veux plus que tu m'en écrives !!!! Non vraiment, c'est pas grave si c'est court, c'est l'intention qui compte !!!! (La fille qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'abîme. Elle s'y enfonce toujours.)_

_Wendy Malfoy : Tu vois, fallait pas t'inquiétée !! Je suis de bonne humeur 24/24 et 7/7, autant dire que c'était simplement pour faire peur à mes très chers lecteurs !! Ce que vous pouvez être crédule tout de même !! Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as nettoyé ton clavier et que t'as mis un bavoir parce qu'avec ce chapitre tu risques fort d'inonder ta maison de la cave au grenier. J'en dis pas plus ça va gâcher tous le suspense sinon !! Et je suis sûre que t'as pas foirée tout tes exams. Tu dis ça simplement pour me faire culpabiliser. Je suis certaine que tu t'es dis « Tiens je vais lui dire que j'ai foirée mes exams comme ça elle va croire que c'est parce que je lisais sa fic au lieu de réviser que j'ai tout ratée et peut-être qu'elle postera sa fic en avance ». Et ben c'est rater ma grande j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu !!!!!! Bon j'arrête de délirer sinon je vais sombrer dans la paranoïa. Au plaisir de ta prochaine review !!_

_Anagrammes : C'est gentil de dire ça. Non vraiment, j'en ai pleurer quand j'ai lu ta review...snif...c'était tellement...ouininin...ça y est ça recommence...je dis n'importe quoi !!!! Bon, pour répondre à ta question, pour l'instant y a seulement cinq chapitre d'écrit et y se passe pas encore grand-chose, donc autant dire qu'il risque d'y avoir pas mal de chapitre !!! Allez à plus !!!_

_Aller sans plus attendre la suite !!!!!!!!!!_

**_Heureusement qu'il y a Blaise !! Blaiseuh !!_**

**_(Référence au slogan de Findus pour ceux qui s'en rappelle)_**

Passons du côté de ce cher Draco qui, je le rappel, est torse nu (très important de c'le rappeler ! Lol bave sur le sol Vite une éponge !!!) Et ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui vient de se passer avec se foutue Potter

**_« Ce type est complètement fou !! Non pas que ça m'étonne parce que je l'savais déjà mais là, j'avoue que j'comprends pas quelle mouche l'a piqué. Enfin bon j'vais pas essayer de comprendre le Balafré. Mais j'me demande quand même ce qu'il avait à me reluquer comme ça. C'est comme si... comme s'il était en train de fantasmer sur moi !! Oh là ! Du calme Draco, du calme. Ressaisi toi !! C'est de Potter que tu parles !! Celui que toutes les filles rêves d'avoir dans leur lit !! Remarque moi c'est la même chose. Et j'me prive pas comme ce crétin qu'est même pas foutu dans profiter !! Remarque, je l'ai jamais vu avec la moindre fille. Si ça se trouve, il est attiré par les mecs et ça expliquerait ça façon de me regarder !!! »._**

Tout en conversant avec lui-même, Draco s'était levé et se dirigeait à présent vers sa salle commune où il envisageait de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de cette saleté verdâtre qui lui collait à la peau.

_**« Tout ça règle pas mon problème !!! Ce maudit Rogue !! Il fallait qu'il vienne chercher des ingrédients dans sa maudite armoire !!! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas regardé les ingrédients que je comptais voler !! J'aurai eu l'air malin moi ! Je m'demande comment j'aurais fait pour lui expliquer que je voulais faire un philtre d'amour !! Moi, le Grand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard, celui qui a toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, enfin presque toutes (NDA : pas égocentrique du tout le tit Draco !! lol) cherchant à faire un philtre d'amour pour la seule fille qu'il ne peut pas avoir et la seule qu'il veuille vraiment !!!! Foutu Granger !!! Il a fallu que se sois toi !!!! Toi, la miss-je-sais-tout !!! La Sang de Bourbe !!! Celle, que je suis censé mépriser mais que je rêve d'avoir dans mon lit !!! Grrrr, ça me met hors de moi !! ».**_

Il était arrivé devant le mur de sa salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre des affaires.

**_« Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi faut il que je pense sans cesse à elle !!! A ses cheveux qui doivent être si doux, à ses yeux me regardant avec tendresse, à sa poitrine, à ses jambes...Stop !!!!! Et merde !!! Ca recommence !! Vite une douche froide !!!!!! »._**

Vous aurez bien sûr comprit ce qui vient d'arriver à notre très cher Draco. Pour ceux d'entre vous trop stupide pour comprendre, je vous explique. Notre très cher Draco a eu un léger problème avec la partie de son anatomie qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture. Toujours pas compris ? En clair, il a eu une érection !! Ca y est ? Vous avez capté ? Bien continuons.

**_« Putain !! Qu'est-ce que c'est froid !! Mais j'avoue que ça a fait son effet. Putain qu'est-ce que penseraient mes « chers » collègues, s'il savait que je suis attiré par cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger !! S'il savait que j'ai sans cesse des érections en pensant à elle, aucun doute que je serais la risée de tout les Serpentard et certainement de toute l'école. Remarque, avec Crabbe et Goyle j'risque pas grand-chose. Ces deux gros balourd doivent même pas savoir ce que sa veut dire « avoir une érection ». Mais bon, mieux vaut ne pas les sous estimés. Ils m'ont quand même impressionné lorsqu'ils ont été capables de faire leur devoir de métamorphose et de récolter un « Efforts exceptionnels » _**(NDA : pour info, ils ont menacé des premières années pour qu'ils fassent le devoir à leurs place sur « Qu'est-ce qu'un troll et comment s'en débarrasser ». Ca aurait dû être simple pour eux pourtant !!!)**_. Ne jamais sous estimés les abrutis, ils sont capables de plus de choses qu'on ne le croit »._**

Après se long monologue, Draco se sécha et se mit rapidement au lit. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, en rêvant de sa chère Granger.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Il était bien décider à avoir Granger dans son lit. Et ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy a !!! Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et repéra immédiatement celle vers qui toutes ses pensées se tournaient. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un cri strident :

- Drakichooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!

Une chose énorme vint se coller à lui. À peine eut il le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, que cette sangsue de Pansy le traînait jusqu'à la table et s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

- Pansy, tu voudrais bien dégager de là !!!

- Mais mon Drakounet... Dit elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui donnait plus la nausée qu'autre chose.

- Fais de l'air !!!!! Et je t'ai déjà dis, de cesser de me donner des surnoms complètement cons !!!

- Mais mon dragon. Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour. Tu n'embrasses pas ta fiancée ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser un scrout à pétard de bon matin.

Toute la table des Serpentard se mit à rire, Pansy, outrée, partie en courant de la Grande Salle.

- Bravo mon vieux. On peut dire que tu lui as clouée le bec, à cette face de bouledogue.

C'était Blaise qui venait de parler ainsi. C'était certainement le seul véritable ami qu'avait Draco. Avec lui, il pouvait avoir une conversation sérieuse qui ne tourne pas autour des Griffondors ou des études. Blaise était la seule personne à savoir qu'il fantasmait sur Granger. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il l'avait apprit, Blaise était parti dans un fou rire sans précédent. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Draco était sérieux, il arrêta immédiatement sa crise de fou rire pour se concentrer sur « Comment faire en sorte que Granger aille dans son lit ». Depuis se jour, ils avaient tenter de trouver une solution à son « petit problème » mais la seule solution trouvée était de faire un philtre d'amour.

- Alors, si je comprends bien « l'opération récupération » a échouée ?

- Comment t'as pu deviner ? Dit Draco de manière sarcastique.

-Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Dis toujours.

-Et bien, j'ai surprit, par hasard, une conversation entre ta chère Hermione et deux de ses amies. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Je suppose que tu te rappelles d'elles.

- Leur nom m'est familiers en effet. Je n'aurai pas couchée avec elles, par hasard ?

- En effet, ravi de voir que tu te souvient vaguement des filles que tu emmène dans ton lit.

- Bon, tu vas me dire de quoi elle parlait, ou faut il que j'attende jusqu'à Noël pour que t'accouche ?

- J'y viens. Elles étaient en grande conversation. Au début, je n'y prêtais guère attention, jusqu'à ce que la Granger dise quelque chose qui ramena mon attention sur elle. Tu sais ce qu'elle disait ?

- Si je l'savais, je serais pas en train de t'écouter et il y a longtemps que tu te serais pris mon poing dans la gueule pour me faire perdre mon temps !!!

- Que d'impatience !!!!! Bon aller, j'arrête de te faire languir. Elle disait qu'elle était attirée par notre cher ami Potter !!

- Et je peux savoir en quoi est-ce que sa m'avance ? Draco commençait sérieusement à perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il aimait bien Blaise, mais là, il avait l'irrésistible envie de lui asséner un coup de poing dont il se souviendrait.

- Mais réfléchis vieux !! Granger est attirée par Potter ok ?

- Oui, ça je crois que j'ai compris !!

- Toi t'es attiré par Granger, d'accord ?

- Accouche, dis moi le fond de ta pensée !!

- J'y viens !!!! En fait, je crois que vous devriez former un trio.

- QUOI !!!! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !!! PAS QUESTION !!!!

Toute la Grande Salle tourna son attention vers les deux compères (NDA : la Grande salle étant un raccourci pour dire « tout les élèves mangeant dans la Grande Salle » ; Ce n'est pas la Grande Salle qui se retourne, sinon tout le monde aurait mal au coeur et en plus, se serait pas logique. Suivez moi bien surtout). Les deux amis sortir donc sans plus de cérémonie, les regards toujours tournés dans leur direction.

- C'est ça, ou alors tu continue de te masturber en pensant à ta cher Granger que tu ne pourra jamais avoir.

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais aller faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste !!!!

- Bon, tu vas le faire, oui ou non ?

- Je crois qu'j'ai pas vraiment le choix !!

- Voici ce que j'te propose...

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Griffondors, un jeune homme brun regardait pensivement un certain Serpentard, en se demandant sans cesse, pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit.

_Bien une bonne chose de faite !!! Sincèrement, je m'adore !!!! Je me trouve merveilleuse, éblouissante, époustouflante, incroyablement extraordinaire...j'en fais trop là, non ? Bon, je promets que j'arrête de dire des conneries...pendant deux minutes !!!! Tu y as cru, pas vrai ? Mais il n'est pas venu le jour où je m'arrêterais !!! Enfin, faudra bien que je m'arrête un jour, si je tiens à avoir un emploi. Beuh, c'pas drôle._

_Allez, bonnes vacances à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_CamDark_


	4. Dean et Neville s'en mêle!

_TATADA. Je suis vraiment super contente des reviews que j'ai reçus, c'est toujours très agréable. Comme vous vous en doutez je vais faire les RAR. C4EST PARTI !!!!_

_Vif d'or : Contente que tu aimes mon humour, c'est pas souvent qu'on m'le dit, bon en fait, on m'le dit tout le temps, lol. Non je plaisante, en tout cas tu à raison on va bien rigoler, enfin ça, je l'espère de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, hum hum, j'en fait un peu trop ? Au plaisir de ta prochaine review !!! Bisous bisous !!_

_Tite loutre : Deux choses :_

_-Merci beaucoup._

_-J'update le plus vite que je peux._

_Stéphanie : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas l'action s'en vient, ne soit pas trop impatiente !! Faut le temps d'installer l'atmosphère, un auteur doit prendre son temps, sinon j'aurais qu'à passer directement aux parties de jambes en l'air et la fic n'aurait plus beaucoup d'intérêt, enfin ça c'est mon point de vue !! Mais lit se chapitre, il se passe quand même des trucs !! Et surtout continue d'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des critiques constructives !! Lol aller ._

_Wendy Malfoy : Malfoy sous la douche, c'est vrai que ça fait rêver (nous des perverses ? Non non, vous faites erreurs !!). Pour tes exams, j'espère bien que tu vas pas en mourir, sinon qui pourrait m'envoyer des reviews à ta place !!! Se serait affreux, plus de Wendy !!!! Vaut mieux pas que j'y penses, j'me fait du mal. Lol, bon pourvu que tu m'envoie de nouvelles reviews, sinon, j'en conclurais que tes exams on eus raisons de toi ou alors que tu me fait la tête. Dans les deux cas, j'en serais très attristée !!!_

_Bien, passons à l'histoire pour arrêter de vous faire languir (j'suis pas sadique à se point tout de même)._

**_Dean et Neville s'en mêle!!!_**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!! (NDA : ça commence bien je trouve lol).

Se cri 'bestial' venait d'être poussé par un jeune homme de 17 ans répondant au nom d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci venait de faire un rêve des plus 'affreux'. En effet, vous l'aurez sans doute comprit (si vous avez de l'imagination !) notre cher Ryry vient de faire un rêve des plus... comment dire... pour être clair, chaud. Pas comprit ? Il vient de rêver qu'il était avec ce cher Malfoy et que celui-ci lui faisait subir une torture des plus excitante. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que dans son 'cauchemar' que Harry était excité. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain, sans se soucier de ses camarades qui se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry, pour avoir poussé un cri si horrible.

- C'est Harry qui vient de pousser ce cri ? On aurait dit une petite fille devant le grand méchant loup.

C'était Seamus qui venait de dire ça. Il n'était pas connu pour avoir sa langue dans sa poche, c'est pourquoi on évitait de traiter d'un sujet délicat devant lui, sinon vous étiez certain que deux minutes plus tard, tout Poudlard était au courant de se que vous désiriez cacher à tout prix. Il ne vous restait plus alors, qu'à aller vous terrez au fond d'un trou pour le restant de vos jours.

- Mais non voyons Seam'. T'as rêvé vieux, nous on a rien entendu. Pas vrai vous autres ?

Ron leur fit un regard entendu.

- Oui !! Enfin j'veux dire que, j'ai rien entendu. Et toi Neville ?

- Heu non, t'as rêvé Seamus, rendors toi.

- Ah bon, j'étais pourtant certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais vous avez raison, j'ai une imagination trop débordante. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondirent les autres en cœur.

Ces derniers descendirent dans la salle commune pour être sûr de ne pas être écoutés par le jeune homme qui venait de se rendormir. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas créer d'ennuie à Harry, qui en avait déjà assez comme ça. Pas la peine de répandre la rumeur, selon laquelle, « le Grand Harry Potter aurait un cri de jeune pucelle ». Non, ils ne désiraient vraiment pas ça à qui que soit. Sauf peut-être à Malfoy. Mais bon, ils pouvaient toujours rêver. Jamais Malfoy ne laisserait répandre de telles rumeurs sur sa personne. Il aurait tôt fais de retrouver la personne qui aurait lancer cette rumeur et l'expédierai très vite au Pôle Nord pour lui 'rafraîchir' les idées. Tout ça pour dire, qu'Harry ne courait aucun danger avec eux, ils ne diraient rien.

- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Harry pour qu'il cri comme ça ? Demanda un Dean Thomas complètement à la masse (NDA : à 4h30 c'est compréhensible).

- Non, mais à mon avis, ça sert à rien de lui demander, y voudra jamais nous répondre. Et pis, de toute manière, je pense que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui.

- Ouais, t'as peut être raison Ron, mais si ça se trouve c'est autre chose.

- Bof, de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance, si Harry veut nous en parler, il le fera. Bon, je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit vous autres.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Le roux monta les escaliers menant au dortoir pour tenter de finir sa nuit. Intérieurement, il maudissait Harry pour l'avoir réveillé. Il était en train de faire un rêve merveilleux lorsque celui-ci l'avait réveiller en hurlant (si vous voulez connaître le rêve de Ron laissez une review et si y en a beaucoup je vous le dirai au prochain chap.) Il alla donc se recoucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Griffondors :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Neville.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je voulais te dire quelque chose, répondit Neville qui en se moment même ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jeune homme lunatique.

- J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu me regardais, quand tu te mets à me fixer comme ça je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose.

- Bon d'accord t'a gagné, je voulais en effet te dire un truc. Mais j'attendais que Ron parte pour t'le dire.

- Pourquoi, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Je dirais pas que c'est grave mais plutôt... intéressant.

- Vas y je t'écoute.

- Et bien, avant que Harry ne cri - j'était réveillé depuis un bout de temps - je l'ai entendu prononcer un nom.

- Et alors, il devait sûrement rêver de la fille qui le fait fantasmer. Quoique, si c'était ça il avait pas de raison pour crier.

- Tu me laisses finir ou tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

- Excuse moi, je m'emporte facilement. Tu disais donc ?

- Je disais que Harry avait prononcé le nom d'une personne et qu'il le répétait plusieurs fois tout en gémissant.

- Et c'était quoi le nom ? Demanda un Dean tout à fais réveiller maintenant.

- C'est justement ça qui est intéressant...c'était celui de Malfoy.

Cette dernière affirmation laissa Dean... sur le cul. Incapable de dire un mot, il se contenta d'observer Neville la bouche grande ouverte. Le Neville en question avait l'air très fière de lui et arborait un sourire pervers. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un garçon aussi timide que lui, deviendrait cette personne aussi pleine d'assurance et de perversité ? (J'adore cette phrase. Lol) En tout cas, certainement pas les élèves de Poudlard. Pour eux Neuville était toujours le même, il n'y avait que Dean qui connaissait cette facette de la personnalité du jeune homme. Il l'avait découvert un jour, durant une retenue avec Rogue.

FLASH BACK

Neville avait une fois de plus, fait exploser son chaudron. Pas de chance pour Dean, il était son coéquipier et par conséquent, ils étaient tout les deux en faute. Ils écopèrent donc d'une retenue le soir même. C'est alors qu'en plein milieu de la retenue, Neville cesse toute activité et sort de sa poche une revue (Rogue étant parti). Cette revue ressemblait à Sorcière Hebdo, à la différence qu'elle ne donnait pas de conseille de beauté ou des recettes de cuisines, mais qu'elle montrait des photos animés de sorcières nues et dans des positions pas très très catholiques. Dean en était rester bouche bée comme en se moment même. Depuis, Neville et lui était devenu inséparable, Dean étant ravie de pouvoir ce rincé l'œil gratuitement grâce à Neville qui lui fournissait les revues. Bref, vous aurez donc comprit que ce cher Neville n'est pas le jeune homme innocent que nous connaissions tous, il cache bien son jeu.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Alors, qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Demanda Neville au pauvre Dean qui avait beaucoup de mal à digérer l'info.

- Houhou Dean, tu m'entends ? Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Harry ou garder ça pour nous ?

Dean revint à la réalité.

- T'es fous, on va garder ça pour nous et on va aider Harry !!

- Comment ça « aider Harry » ?

- Ben, on va faire en sorte que l'élu de son cœur se retrouve dans son lit.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as raison, tu t'emporte trop facilement. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, mais à ma connaissance, Malfoy est hétéro.

- Eh eh, ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais d'après certaine rumeur qui circule dans le château, Malfoy n'est pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air avec un mec.

- Sérieux ?! Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver, moi j'ai quand même un doute. Ils sont ennemis depuis qu'on est arrivé ici et...

- Et alors, c'est pas ça qui à empêcher Harry de fantasmer sur Malfoy !

- Mais comment on va s'y prendre ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, écoute bien...

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent se coucher après avoir conçut leur plan, qu'ils comptaient bien mettre en œuvre dès le lendemain, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans à la tignasse bouclé et aux yeux bruns, avait entendu toute leur conversation. Celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller réveiller son ami Ginny pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant que son Ryry était amoureux de son pire ennemi. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas !!!! Elle voulait Harry et elle l'aurait ! (Je parle bien sûr d'Hermione).

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentard :

- Blaise, il te manque vraiment un bout de cerveau !

- Mais non, je suis sûr que ça marchera.

- Jamais je pourrais faire CA !!!

- Oh lala, t'es vraiment difficile. Pourtant c'est pas compliqué.

- Si, c'est compliqué, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui dois le faire !!!!

- Mais je serais avec toi si tu veux.

- Plutôt mourir !!!

- Tu m'énerves ! Sois tu le fais, sois je m'en vais (NDA : quelle belle rime !) A toi de choisir.

- Bon bon d'accord, je vais le faire.

- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux.

- Dis encore un seul mot, un seul, et je t'envoie mon genou dans les parties sensibles de ton anatomie. EST C'QUE C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR POUR TOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça, j'ai compris le principe. Bon, alors on se dit à demain soir 22h. Ca te va ?

- Mmmhfff !!!

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Aller, et tâche de bien dormir !!

- Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !! Je te jure que tu m'le payeras !!!

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Draco, furieux, claqua la porte de sa chambre privée de préfet en chef, et alla se coucher en essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'il allait faire était absolument nécessaire pour avoir la charmante Hermione dans son lit. Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées en rêvant de sa bien aimée.

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Harry parviendra t-il à mettre Malfoy dans son lit ? Draco parviendra t-il à mettre Hermione dans son lit ? Hermione parviendra t-elle à mettre Harry dans son lit ? Dean... oups je m'égard là. Toutes ces questions trouveront sans doute des réponses un jour. Quand, je sais pas.

_J'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas excellent, mais c'est dur de bien faire. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Donc, pas la peine de me demander quand sera le prochain chap, moi-même, je l'ignore. Une petite review me fera sans doute avancer plus vite, lol. La fille qui tente tout pour avoir une review. _

_N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez connaître le rêve de Ron, faut me laisser une review._

_Promis, je tâche de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais attendez le prochain chapitre et je vous jure que vous ne serez pas déçu. Mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à un lemon torride !!! Non non, ça c'est pour plus tard. Vous êtes vraiment en manque ma parole (moi la première, lol)_

_Bon aller, portez vous bien et à la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!_

_CamDark_


	5. Un Serpentard très en colère et un Griff...

_Vous l'attendiez avec impatience et bien le voilà !!!!!! Le new chapter de cette fiction complètement déjanté. Dans ce chapitre on avance un peu plus vers... et bien ce cher lemon que vous attendez tous avec impatience ou qu'y vous effraie considérablement (dans ce cas là vous êtes pas les seuls à être effrayés, moi je dois l'écrire). Mais le lemon n'arrivera certainement pas avant je ne sais combien de chapitre, ça dépendra si je suis inspirée ou non._

_Je remercie mes chers reviewers :_

_Onarluca : Ben, bien contente que mon chapitre t'ais plus !!!!! Et voici la suite !!_

_Wendy Malfoy : Ah ma chère Wendy !!! Tu es bien la seule qui tienne à connaître le rêve de Ron !! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un est derrière vous !! Quand au complot, ben y en a déjà pas mal ! Et je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu as au moins passée tes examens ! Bon ben, je te dis, à la prochaine review !_

_Anagrammes : J'suis super contente que tu es apprécié mon chapitre et ben la suite est là maintenant._

_Anagrammes : J'suis super contente que tu es apprécié mon chapitre et ben la suite est là maintenant. (Ben oui, tu m'as mis deux fois la même review, alors je mets deux fois la même réponse !! Lol)._

_Tite loutre : Voilà, t'as fini d'attendre !! Le nouveau chapitre est là !_

_Vif d'or : Clair que tu n'ais pas en manque de lemon, sinon tu lirais pas ma fic, lol ! Pour le rêve de Ron, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses, pourquoi il serait beurk ? C'est Ron quand même !!_

_Et oui, ce n'est pas encore le nouveau chapitre, c'est juste le rêve de Ron pour ceux que ça intéresse (c'est-à-dire que c'est pour Wendy et les autres qui voulaient le connaître et qui m'ont pas laissés de review pour que je le sache !)._

Ron remonta dans son dortoir. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était en train de faire un rêve magnifique et il avait fallu que ce crétin de Harry le réveille. Il était sur le point de savoir s'il avait gagné le concours du plus gros mangeur de pudding avec supplément de crème anglaise.

A cause de la pucelle (Harry donc) jamais il ne saurait s'il avait remporter le premier prix: une cuillère à pudding en or!!!! (Me demander pas si sa existe, c'est son rêve après tout). Il remonta donc se coucher en maudissant cette imbécile qu'il osait encore appeler son 'meilleur ami'.

Et voilà maintenant vous connaissez le rêve de Ron.

Merci qui ? J'attends vos reviews, je tiens à savoir ce que vous pensez du rêve de notre très cher Ronald.

_And now Ladies and gentlemen the new chapter of my wonderful fanfiction. Just for you._

_**Un Serpentard très en colère et un Griffondor dans l'incompréhension total**_

-BLAISE JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce cri de guerre venait d'être poussé par un jeune Serpentard blond d'1m88 et pesant 78 kilos à l'allure d'athlète dû à ses nombreux entraînements de Quiddich et... Heu oui... j'm'égare... revenons dans le vif du sujet voulez vous ? Je disais donc qu'un cri monstrueux et d'une masculinité à n'en pas douter, venait de retentir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour découvrir un spectacle des plus... inhabituel. Blaise Zabini, Serpentard réputé pour son humour décapant et sa grande réparti, se faisant courser par nul autre que son meilleur ami, j'ai nommer Monsieur Drago-le-très-en-colère-et-bientôt-meurtrier-Malfoy.

Blaise courait vite, mais pas assez vite pour échapper au champion de course à pied qu'était Malfoy. Ce dernier aurait très certainement déjà rattraper et pulvérisé son comparse, si les élèves ne se mettaient pas en travers de son chemin.

-BLAISE REVIENT ICI TOUS DE SUITE !!!!! JE TE JURE QUE J'VAIS PAS T'MANQUER !!!! PLUS PERSONNE POURRA TE RECONNAITRE APRES C'QUE J'VAIS T'FAIRE !!!!!!!

Malfoy avait finit par coincer Blaise contre un mur se trouvant à côté des toilettes des filles NDA : pas de penser déplacer je vous pris). Le pauvre petit Blaise ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'afficher un sourire niais, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la rage de notre beau Serpentard.

-TU VAS M'LE PAYER !!! CA J'TE L'JURE !!!!

-Ta maman t'a jamais dit qu'c'était pas beau de jurer ?

-LA FERME !!!!!

-Mais mon Dray d'amour, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal. Ne t'ai-je pas aidé ? Ne t'ai-je pas donné une chance inespérée d'enfin assouvir ton plus gros fantasme ?

-LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ZABINI !!!! Draco était dans un tel état de rage incontrôlable qu'une aura noire l'entourait, ce qui ne faisait rien pour rassurer le jeune homme qui se trouvait à sa merci.

-Relaxe, Dray, c'est quoi le prob ? Tout a marché comme prévu, non ?

Draco qui ne parvenait pas à se calmer dit d'une voix basse et empreinte de menace (NDA : je trouve cette phrase somptueuse, pas vous ?)

-Tu le savais, pas vrai ? Tu étais au courant depuis le début !!

-Au courant de quoi ? Dit Blaise d'une voix remplis de curiosité car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Draco pouvait bien parler.

Au courant de quoi justement ? Et bien, je vais éclairer votre lanterne.

FLASH BACK

Notre Serpentard préféré, à savoir Draco Malfoy, s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution le plan, foireux à souhait, de son meilleur ami Blaise. Meilleur ami qui risquait fort de devenir du passé, après que le jeune blond lui ait fait payer l'humiliation qu'il allait essuyer à coup sûr. Mais était-ce si sûr que ça ? (NDA : Là est la question)

Draco marchait d'un pas qui se voulait assurer dans les couloirs du cachot. Il était bien décidé à avoir une « petite discussion » avec Potter. Il venait de rédiger une lettre courte mais explicite, que même le plus grand des abrutis parviendrait à comprendre...à part peut-être Crabbe et Goyle. Il lui avait envoyé un mot anonyme, ne souhaitant pas vraiment que Potter sache de qui venait la lettre, surtout s'il la laissait lire à ses imbéciles de Griffondors qui se disaient ses amis. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans la serre de botanique (NDA : c'est plus romantique :p). Il avait exactement 10 minutes pour se rendre là-bas. Il ralenti donc le pas (NDA : c'est logique n'est-ce pas ?). Blaise lui avait conseillé d'attendre que Potter arrive en premier et de le faire languir quelque temps. Encore fallait t-il qu'il soit au rendez-vous !!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Passons du côté de notre cher Potter.

Harry était tranquillement installé dans un des nombreux fauteuils de sa salle commune. Il regardait pensivement le feu, en imaginant qu'un certain Serpentard blond se trouvait à ses côtés et qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille.

Et oui !!! Notre très cher pote Potter, avait fini par admettre qu'il était attiré par son pire ennemi, après Voldemort bien entendu. Attiré, pas amoureux. Du moins pas encore. Mais c'était déjà bien qu'il accepte d'éprouver des sentiments autres qu'une haine et une envie de gerber, à l'égard du Serpentard.

Il était donc assit là, à se morfondre. Lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose cogner contre la vitre. Il se retourna, et aperçut un magnifique hibou grand duc. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet oiseau quelque part.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ET MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! Fut la seul chose que fut capable d'émettre le jeune homme, qui venait de réaliser avec horreur la situation, et inscrire une raison de plus pour aller trucider Zabini et en faire de la purée.

-Oh mon Dieu dîtes moi qu'c'est pas vrai !!! Dîtes moi que ce...ce...CETTE ABRUTI CONGENITALE A UTILISE MON HIBOU POUR ENVOYER LE MESSAGE A POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Jeune homme, pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit je vous pris ? Il y en a ici qui essaye de dormir.

-Oh la ferme, foutu tableau. Marmonna Draco dans sa barbe (NDA : bon il a pas de barbe mais c'est l'expression qui l'exige !!).

_**« Reprenons en pensée. J'ai laissé cet enfoiré de Blaise utilisé MON hibou pour donner le message. Message ANONYME que Potter a certainement déjà reçut à l'heure qu'il est. Mais Potter connaît mon hibou, puisqu'il vient tout les matins me donner le courrier et comme il est très grand et très beau, tout le monde la déjà remarqué !! Foutu Malfoy !! Pas capable de se faire discret !!! Faut toujours étaler sa supériorité !!! Enfin bref, donc ce message ne sera plus anonyme puisqu'il va savoir que c'est moi qui lui ai envoyé. Et donc, si Potter sait que c'est moi, il va penser que je me moque de lui ou que je veux l'attirer dans un piège et alors il ne viendra pas au rendez-vous. Et s'il ne vient pas j'aurais du mal à exécuter le plan. Et si j'exécute pas le plan, comment je ferais moi pour mettre Granger dans mon lit ?! Putain, qu'est ce que ça prend la tête ce truc !! Oh et puis merde, j'y vais on verra bien !! »**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait en effet reçu la lettre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir à qui appartenait le hibou. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il déroula le parchemin et lut :

« Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes à la serre de botanique. Surtout vient seul. Avec tout mon amour »

-Qui c'est ça ? Harry se le demandait bien. Il regarda l'écriture. Elle était propre et soignée en style calligraphique. Soudain, une petite étincelle jaillit et l'esprit d'Harry fit tilt (NDA : comme c'est beau).

-Mais oui !!!! Je reconnais ce hibou, il est à Malfoy !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me donne ce rendez-vous ? Sans doute une de ses farces pour m'attirer dans un piège ou pour se moquer de moi (NDA : ouais c'est bon, on l'a déjà lu ça !!). Il veut certainement m'humilier une fois de plus. Mais pourquoi il a écrit « avec tout mon amour » ? Il est peut-être malade. Ou alors c'est pour que j'me pose encore plus de questions !! (NDA : pas la peine, tu t'en pose déjà plein rien qu'en te levant le matin pour savoir se que tu vas porter) J'y comprends plus rien (NDA : c'est normal, t'inquiète pas, j'envoie quelqu'un t'expliquer)

-C'est pourtant très simple Ryry !!

-Aaaah !! Dean c'est toi ?! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Pourquoi tu te cachais ? Tu m'espionnais ? (NDA : je trouve qu'il se pose beaucoup trop de question pas vous ?). Et pourquoi Neville me regarde comme si j'étais stupide (NDA : parce que tu l'es)

-Parce que tu l'es (NDA : j'suis trop forte !!) Dit Neville d'une voix parfaitement sincère.

- J'te remercie c'est sympa ! Harry était légèrement irrité et commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le prenne pour un idiot (NDA : j'le comprends).

- Calme toi Ryry. Si on est là c'est pour répondre à tes nombreuses, mais compréhensible, questions.

-Je vous écoute mais grouiller vous parce que mon rendez-vous est dans 5 minutes.

-OK, ont te la fait rapide alors.

Dean prit un air très sérieux et lui et Neville s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Parce que Malfoy fantasme sur toi !!! Ce qui était un pur mensonge, mais sa répondait à toute les questions que Harry se posaient. (NDA: faut bien faire avancer cette histoire)

-Vous pouvez répéter ?! Dit un Harry, qui venait de perdre les deux derniers neurones qui lui restaient. (NDA : et oui il avait des neurones avant, celui de la paresse et celui du « j'me jette tête la première dans la merde »).

-Pas le temps vieux. Dit Neville tout sourire.

-T'as rendez-vous avec ton fantasme. Dit Dean qui arborait, si c'est possible, un sourire encore plus grand que celui de Neville.

-Mais comment vous savez ?

-Pour ton fantasme ? Disons que Neville a l'ouïe fine. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et poussa Harry hors de la salle commune.

Harry était encore sous le choc. Comment ces deux-là avait pu savoir ? C'était impossible, il prenait toujours soin d'être discret.

« Réfléchi vieux. C'est pourtant simple » lui dit sa conscience. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Harry à la façon d'un coup de poing.

-Mais bien sûr, cette nuit là !!!

Sans perdre plus de temps et sans se poser plus de question (NDA : merci Merlin !!!!) Harry se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous en courant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_« Mais qu'est-ce qu' il fout bordel ? Il est en retard de 10 minutes ! Remarque s'il sait que c'est moi, il risque pas de venir. Mais non, cesse de dire des bêtises, il va venir. Etourdi comme il est, il c'est sans doute même pas aperçut qu'c'était mon hibou. Si c'est le cas, ben j'me fais chier à l'attendre pour r... »_**

Draco fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Harry. Il était essoufflé et son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau en raison de la sueur (NDA : vous êtes prié de mettre un bavoir). Heureusement, Draco avait eut la brillante idée de se cacher au cas où Potter se déciderait à venir. Et il avait bien fait !! Il avait une vue splendide de là où il se trouvait. Il pouvait observer le brun tout à loisir sans que celui si ne le remarque.

_**« Essoufflé Potter ? Aurais-tu courus pour venir à ma rencontre ? Hin hin, j'ai bien envie de te laisser poiroter ici, mais sa compromettrait le plan. »**_

Le blond sortit lentement du coin sombre où il se tapissait et s'avança doucement et sans bruit du brun qui avait le dos tourné. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il lui enserra la taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir le visage de son 'agresseur'. Il se retrouva yeux à yeux (NDA : ben oui, pourquoi on dirait toujours nez à nez ?) avec le serpent de ses rêves.

-Malfoy, je m'doutais bien que c'était toi qui m'avais donné ce rendez-vous. Dit t-il d'une voix froide et méprisante.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'impressionnes. Serais-tu devenu intelligent ? Le blond avait dit ça d'une voix douce et amusée et non de sa voix traînante habituelle, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné ce rendez-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon ennemi préféré en dehors des cours ? J'avais simplement envie de te parler.

-Moi je n'ai rien à te dire !!

-Et bien, nous ne sommes pas forcé de discuter si tu ne veux pas. Ont peux passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuse. Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. **_« Blaise je te jure que tu vas me payer ça !! Je dois avoir l'air stupide. Remarque, pas autant que Potter. »_**

-Qu...qu...quoi ? Qu...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pa...par là ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris...Harry.

Le Harry en question crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Malfoy...Draco...SON Draco, venait bien de dire qu'il voulait...qu'il aimerait 'passer aux choses sérieuses' !!!!! Et il l'avait appelé par son prénom !! Il l'avait appelé Harry et non Potter !!! Harry n'en revenait pas. Il devait rêver. Il se pinça pour être sûr que tout ça était bien réel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco en attendant, avait fini par se rapprocher de Harry à un point tel que leurs visages n'était plus qu'à une distance proche de zéro (NDA : que de suspense !!). Il enserra de nouveau la taille de Harry. Celui-ci fit un nouveau saut et regarda celui qui peuplait ses rêves droit dans les yeux. Puis n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche (NDA : YOUPI !!! cri de la victoire). Sous l'effet de la surprise, Draco ouvrit la bouche...Grosse erreur. Harry, pensant que Draco voulait approfondir le baiser, fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son compatriote pour goûter son homologue. Le pauvre Serpentard ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain, il réalisa se qui était en train de se passer.

_**« Mais il est fou !!! Retire ta langue de là !!! Arrête !!! Nan c'est pas vrai dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar !! Potter m'embrasse !!! Potter m'embrasse !!!! Et...et il embrasse fichtrement bien en plus !! Draco reprend toi !!! Empêche-le de te souiller de sa langue perfide !! Remarque, pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas aussi ? Non !!!! CA SUFFIT !!!!!! ».**_

Draco repoussa violemment Potter qui valdingua de l'autre côté de la serre. Puis il s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? J'ai fais un truc qui fallait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a repoussé ? Peut-être que j'ai mal compris se qu'il voulait dire ?_ (NDA : des questions toujours des questions !!)

_Mais non, pourtant il semblait aimer ça au début !! Et puis après...il a réalisé que ça allait trop vite pour lui !! Ca doit être ça !! Mais oui, je suis simplement aller trop vite et il a prit peur !! Harry, les autres ont vraiment raison. T'es stupide !!! »._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**« Tuer Blaise ! Tuer Blaise ! Tuer Blaise ! Tuer Blaise !... »**_

-BLAISE T'ES UN HOMME MORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Voilà donc la raison de la colère immense de Draco. Autant dire que Blaise était mal parti.

_Voilà !!!!! Mon nouveau chap est fini !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience !!!_

**Ryry : Tu te rends compte que tu me fais passer pour le dernier des abrutis ? J'me pose pas autant de question !! Si ?**

**Dray : Tu viens de t'en poser une.**

**Ryry : Ouais bon ça va, j't'ai pas sonné. Lâcheur.**

**Dray : Comment ça lâcheur, tu croyais pas qu'j'allais te laisser m'embrasser sans réagir ?**

**Ryry : Ben pourquoi pas ?**

**Dray : t'as qu'a demander à l'auteur.**

**Ryry : Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ?**

**CamDark : Parce qu'il faut l'économiser le pôve tit Dray. Oublie pas qu'y a le lemon qui s'en vient**

**Ryry : Ah ben oui, c'est vrai !!**

**Dray : Hey, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'laisser me dominer ?**

**Ryry : Pourquoi pas ? J'vois pas pourquoi se serais toi qui aurais le dessus !!**

**CamDark : Bon les gars, ça suffit !! De toute manière c'est moi qui décide !! **

**Dray : Alors qui tu vas mettre au-dessus ?**

**CamDark : Tu verra bien.**

**Dray : Eh mais j'veux savoir !!!**

**CamDark : J'vous dirais rien.**

**Ryry et Dray : Dis, dis, dis, dis, dis,...**

**Et ils continueront comme ça jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**J'veux pleins de reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CamDark**


	6. Les hormones refont surfaces! ça fait pe...

_Bien nouveau chapitre, nouveau délire ! Autant dire qu'on va bien se marrer (enfin j'espère). _

_Dray et Ryry : Dis, dis, dis, dis... _

_CamDark : Vous allez vous calmer tout les deux !!!!!!!!!! Ca fais des semaines que vous m'emmerder. Puisque c'est comme ça, se sera Hermione qui sera au dessus._

_Dray et Ryry décontenancer : tu peux pas nous faire ça !!! _

_Dray : Et pis de toute manière, à la fin y aura plus que Ryry et moi. L'autre elle dégage !!!_

_CamDark : Et bien si vous continuez je vous sépare !!_

_Ryry : Bon bon d'accord on arrête. _

_Bon ben, maintenant les RAR :_

_Artémis onarluca : Ben, voilà la suite et tu vas savoir !!!_

_BAKUchan : Trop bien ta review, c'est trop cool !! Lol_

_Wendy Malfoy : T'as raison, pauvre petit Dray ! Mais bon, faut bien souffrir un peu, la récompense est au bout du chemin !!!! A mon avis, il s'attendait à rien du tout, c'est pour ça qu'il s'y est pas attendu, lol !! J'espère que tu comprends !! A_

_Vif d'or : Ben dans ma fic, ton Ryry il est pas fut' fut' et c'est comme ça ! Mais stresse pas, il va peut-être s'arranger au fil de l'histoire ! (Tout est dans le « peut-être » lol). Sinon, tu as 100 raison, ça pourrait effectivement nuire à Dray d'avoir repousser Harry ! Mais comme Harry est pas fut' fut' y a pas trop de danger pour lui !! (Pas taper l'auteur !). Aller salut !!!_

_Nous avions donc laissé Blaise en proie avec Malfoy Junior..._

_**Les hormones refont surface!!!!**_

- Ahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!! Oh Merlin !!!! J'peux pas l'croire !!! Ahahahahahahouhouhouh !!

- Bon t'as bientôt fini !!! Sinon j'me casse !!! Mais d'abord j'te casserais ta sale gueule !!!

- Ahahahahah !!!! Il t'as...ahahah ...il t'as...ouhouhouh...il t'as embrassé !!!! Hihihihahahahah !!!

- Ouais bon ça va !! Va donc le crier sur les toits pendant qu't'y ai !! ARRETE DE RIRE BORDEL !!!

Draco commençait vraiment à perdre patience avec Blaise. Il se retenait de lui jeter un sort qui l'enverrait sans nul doute, voler dans les cieux, ou plutôt, tomber dans les ténèbres et la douleur des Enfers.

- Ahahah !! Désolé mais ouahahahah...c'est trop drôle...mmmffrrrrrrrrhihihiahahahahahahahah...tu verrais ta tronche !!

- Et toi tu verras la tienne de tronche quand je t'aurais refais le portrait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais franchement...houhou...tu dois admettre que c'est quand même comique...hihihihihiahahah...bon promis j'me calme...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bon et bien, quand tu te s'ras réellement calmer, tu m'fera signe. Moi en attendant, je vais tenter de trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent pour régler mon PETIT problème.

- Mais non...mmmh mmmh...j'arrête, j'te l'jure. Rrrmmh rrmmmh 'raclement de gorge' avoue quand même que c'est à mourir de rire !!

- Ca dépend du point de vue très cher. Mais t'as raison, c'est vraiment à mourir. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que se sera toi qui va mourir avant la fin de cette histoire. Mais pas de rire crois moi.

Tout en disant cela, Draco se rapprochait dangereusement de Blaise, qui lui était trop occupé à se contrôler pour empêcher un fou rire de s'échapper à nouveau de sa gorge, pour s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de lui, le blond attrapa son comparse par le col de sa robe et le poussa violemment dans la pièce entrouverte. Cette pièce s'avéra être les toilettes des filles (NDA : ceci étant pour rappeler à ceux ayant oublié le chapitre précédent que les deux camarades se trouvaient à côté). Il referma brutalement la porte derrière lui et jeta un sort pour être sûre que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Blaise, en voyant où son « ex »-ami l'avait emmené, ne pu s'empêcher de sortir une de ses répliques bien connu de tous.

- Draco, je sais que tu m'aimes énormément, mais es-tu certain que c'est le meilleur endroit pour faire ce genre de chose ? Non pas que ça me dérangerait, mais on dit qu'il y a un fantôme qui hante ses toilettes et se serait bête si elle nous découvrait dans une position dérangeante, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Blaise !! Pour ta santé, tu ferais bien mieux de te taire !!!!! Si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, tu peux tout de suite aller creuser ta tombe !!!!

- Rohlala !!! C'que t'es susceptible ma parole ! C'était juste pour rire !

- Et bien sache que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de rire pour le moment vois-tu ?!!! J'AIMERAIS BIEN QUE TU M'AIDES À REGLER MON PROBLEME, C'EST SI DUR À COMPRENDRE POUR TOI ?!!!!!!

- Décompresse vieux, tu t'fais du mal. Pense à ton pauvre petit cœur si sensible !! Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait inquiète, mais qui ne trompait personne et surtout pas la furie qui se trouvait devant lui, à savoir, Draco Malfoy.

- Décompresse !! DECOMPRESSE !!! MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE DECOMPRESSE ALORS QUE POTTER VIENT DE M'EMBRASSER IL Y A PAS DIX MINUTES !!!!!!

- Pour ton information, ça fait bien une demi heure que ton cher ami Potter t'a roulé une pelle.

- FERME LA !!!!!!!!

- Mais essaye de t'calmer, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus !!! Potter t'as embrassé, d'accord !! Et alors, t'es pas mort ?! Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème !! Au contraire ! Ca fait avancer notre plan beaucoup plus vite que prévu !! Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse t'en que ça ?

- Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que Potter m'ait embrassé ET QUE J'AI AIME CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Et ben voilà tu l'as dis !! Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

- Mouais, mais je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop calme. Comment ça se fait que tu n'te sois pas enfui en courant et en criant ou que tu n'es pas pris ma température ?

- Mais voyons mon lapin, c'est normal que t'es aimé ça !! Tu penses !! Se faire emballer par Saint Potter, c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !!! Et pis en plus, t'as été surpris et t'as pas eu le temps de gérer, alors tes hormones se sont mis de la parties !! A notre âge c'est tout à fait normal d'aimer que quelqu'un nous embrasse, ça fait toujours plaisir !!

- Est-ce que tu t'entends quand tu parles !! On dirait un psychomage en train d'expliquer à des adolescents en chaleur le fonctionnement des hormones sexuelles et leurs répercutions sur le comportement !!!

- Comment t'as su que j'voulais devenir psychomage ? Tu devrais remplacer Trelawney, tu sais que tu ferais un voyant d'enfer !! Toutes les jeunes filles se précipiteraient à ton cours et tu pourrais leurs faire gober n'importe quoi !!!

- C'EST TOI QUI RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! Dit Draco, à bout de nerf.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord !! Je vais tenter de me calmer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tentes de te calmer !! JE VEUX QUE TU TE CALMES TOUT COURT ET QUE TU M'AIDES !!!!!!!

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je fais depuis le début ?

- Pour l'instant j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression !! Tout c'que t'as fais pour m'aider, tout tes plans, tes combines, TOUT, absolument TOUT c'est retourner contre moi !! Tout d'abord, y a eu la retenu avec Rogue pour avoir fouillé dans son armoire personnelle, alors que t'étais CENSE surveiller la porte de son bureau pour me prévenir si Rogue se pointait !!

- Mais j'le faisais, simplement, à un moment y a eu plein de monde et il a dû en profiter pour se faufiler entre la porte et moi !!!

- Pourtant d'après certaines sources, tu te serais enfui sitôt que t'aurais vu la pointe du nez crochu de Rogue !

- Et bien tes sources se trompent !! Je n'me suis pas enfui !! Je suis simplement aller faire un tour pour vérifier si Rogue n'était pas dans les parages !!

- Oui bien sûr ! Et tu es aller faire un tour dans notre salle commune pour voir s'il n'était pas là !!

- Je suis jamais aller dans la salle commune !!

- Alors pourquoi Théodore m'a assuré du contraire ?

- Tu sais très bien que Nott me déteste parce que c'est moi ton meilleur ami et confident et pas lui !!

- Et bien tu risques fort de plus être mon meilleur ami dans peu de temps !! Pour ce qui est de confident, ça c'est déjà terminé !!!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?! Que je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné lâchement comme le Serpentard que je suis ?

- Se serait déjà un début !

- Et bien je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé entre les mains de Rogue et de n'pas t'avoir prévenu qu'il arrivait. Voilà !! T'es content maintenant ?!!

- Tu ne penses pas un traître mot de c'que tu a dis mais c'est bon, j'te pardonne !

- Tu n'm'en veux plus ?

- Non, mais n'empêche ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il y ai eu tant de monde dans le couloir du cours de potion, alors que tout le monde était parti déjeuner ou dans la salle commune!

- Oh c'est bon !! Fallait bien que j'me justifie ! T'étais près à m'égorger tout à l'heure ! Je tiens à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de mes études !

- Ensuite, y a eu la retenue avec Rogue ET Potter !!

- Eh ! Ça, tu m'l'a pas dit !!

- J'vais pas te raconter ma vie non plus !!!!

- J'suis censé être ton confident !!

- Et je viens de te dire que c'était terminé ça !! J'en ai marre de tes plans à deux noises qui me créer plus d'ennui qu'autre chose !!!

- T'as retenue c'est si mal passée ?

- Mal passé ? Non, pas spécialement. C'était plutôt étrange même. Potter ne cessait de me fixer comme s'il allait me sauter dessus. Remarque après ce qui vient de c'passer tout à l'heure, peut-être bien qu'il avait l'intention de le faire !!

- Tu portais un truc spécial ?

- Non, juste ma chemise noir en soie et mon pantalon d'uniforme. Mais à un moment j'ai dû enlever ma chemise.

- Hin hin, aurait tu eus des pensées...

- Mais non, c'est pas c'que tu crois !! C'est juste que ce crétin a envoyé un truc visqueux sur ma chemise !! Et AUCUN commentaire Blaise merci !!! C'était simplement un restant d'une vieille potion !!

- Mouais, ça c'est c'qu'on dit ! (NDA : Blaise, un pervers ? non non, vous avez dû vous tromper !! lol)

- J'ai dit aucun commentaire !!!!

- C'est bon j'ai rien dis !!! Et c'est donc à se moment là qu'il a commencé à te reluquer bizarrement ?!!!

- Ouais. Enfin bref, maintenant je commence à comprendre un peu mieux, mais ça n'arrange toujours pas le problème du baiser ! J'ai l'impression de sentir encore sa langue dans ma bouche !! Beurk ! J'ai envie d'gerber rien qu'à y penser !

- Je te l'ai dis ! C'est au contraire très bien pour notre plan ! Ca le fait avancer bien plus rapidement que prévu. Mais il va falloir légèrement le modifier. C'est y pô génial ça ?

- J'vois pas en quoi c'est génial moi !

- Mais réfléchi pour une fois !

Regard noir de la part de Draco, qui sent comme une légère insulte dans la réplique de son ami.

Durant un bon quart d'heure, Blaise fit tout son possible pour ne pas perdre son self contrôle qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Plus il continuait à expliquer son nouveau plan, qu'il venait tout juste d'élaborer dans les méandres insondables de sa petite tête perverse, plus le visage de Draco se décomposait. A la fin, Malfoy se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larme. Le plan de Blaise était génial certes, mais d'une humiliation certaine pour le pauvre dragon. Il était sûr que ça allait foirer une fois de plus. Ca finissait toujours par foirer. Et souvent, quand les plans de Blaise foiraient, Draco avait la furieuse envie d'aller se réfugier au Tibet pour aller se ressourcer un peu parmi les moines et retrouver sa sérénité perdue et sa dignité par la même occasion.

Une fois que Blaise eut assurer à Draco que c'était un plan sans faille (ou presque), ils sortirent enfin des toilettes des filles, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'une jeune fille fantôme les avait écouté depuis le début et qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'utiliser ces précieuses informations pour rendre folle une autre jeune fille répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ne cessait de tourner et de retourner les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Tout en faisant tourner ces pensées, il tournait en rond dans la salle commune des rouges et or à en donner le tournis au deux personnes se trouvant à ses côtés. La salle était vide à présent, les élèves étant tous aller se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

- Harry arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes mal au cœur !

- Dean, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Malfoy c'est enfui, et pour ça j'ai besoin de faire les cents pas ! Ca m'aide à réfléchir !

- Mais Ryry, si tu continue comme ça tu vas virer fou !! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour si peu ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il c'est sans doute enfui parce que tu es aller trop vite pour lui « _ou parce que tu lui a fichu la trouille ou pour aller le dire à tous les Serpentard !! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté Dean, ton plan était merdique ! Ca pouvait pas marcher ! Et maintenant c'est Harry qu'est dans la merde jusqu'au cou !!_ »

- Oui mais, si c'était pas ça !! S'il était parti pour le raconter à tous les Serpentard !! J'aurais l'air de quoi après ça hein ?!! Il me restera plus qu'à partir au Tibet pour me faire moine !! (NDA : c'est quoi cette idée qu'ils ont tous à vouloir partir au Tibet ?)

- Du calme mon poulet ! On va trouver une solution t'inquiète pas !! Et puis si jamais il va effectivement le dire au Serpentard, t'auras qu'à leur dire qu'il n'a pas détester ça puisqu'il a répondu au baiser ! C'est vrai au moins ?

- Oui mais...

- Je pense pas de toute manière qu'il ira le dire aux autres.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Nev' ?

- Réfléchi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait dire un truc qui ternirait ça réputation ?

- Oui mais, se serait MA réputation qui serait touchée, pas la sienne !

- Mais non Harry, Nev' à raison ! Si Malfoy a aimé ce baiser, en toute logique il ne dira rien, il aurait trop peur que t'aille dire à tous le monde que le « Grand Draco Malfoy aime les baiser fougueux de l'impétueux Griffondor Potter ! »

- Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout !!

- T'en fais pas pour ça Ry', Dean s'emporte facilement lorsqu'il s'agit d'histoire de cul !

- Et c'est même pas vrai d'abord !!

- C'est ça ! Et tu vas me faire croire que tu aides Harry simplement pour qu'il puisse assouvir son fantasme et que tu ne tiens pas à avoir quelque chose en retour ?

- Mais que voudrais tu que Harry me donne en échanges ? Je fais ça parce que c'est un bon ami et c'est tout ! Tu t'imagines des choses là !

- C'est ça !!

- Heu les gars, quand vous aurez fini de tergiverser, pourriez vous m'aidez à résoudre mon problème ?

- Bien sûr Ryry, mais en échange...

- Je l'savais !!! Tu voulais rien en échange hein ? Je te connais Dean, tu ne fais rien si tu ne peux pas te rincer l'œil ou avoir des détails croustillants en tête le soir, dans ton lit, hein ? Espèce de petit pervers va !

- Et fier de l'être mon grand ! Mais en tout cas, c'est pas moi qui ai des revues cochonnes en dessous de mon oreiller !

- Et c'est pas moi qui les demande le soir pour me masturber dans mon lit en insonorisant !!

- Et c'est moi peut-être qui les achète ces revues ?!!!!!

- Et c'est moi peut-être qui les regardent en premier et qui arrache tous les poster pour les coller dans mon carnet de notes ?!!

- Eh !! Comment tu sais ça toi ?!!

- Je te l'ai dis Dean, je sais tout sur toi, tu ne peux rien me cacher !!

- Quand vous aurez fini votre petite scène de ménage, vous n'aurez qu'à me chercher, je serais sans doute dans mon lit en train de me morfondre sur mon triste sort !

- Et attend Harry, on est désolés !!

- Parle pour toi Dean, c'est pas moi qui est commencé !!

- Et c'est moi qui ais continué peut-être ?

-Vous allez pas recommencez !!!!! Vous voulez m'aider oui ou non ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'on veut t'aider !!

- Si on a les détails après bien sûr !!

- DEAN ARRETE !!!

- Ben quoi ? Toi aussi t'en as envie. Dis pas le contraire ça m'vexerais !

- Très bien les gars, je vous donnerais quelques détails ! Encore faut il qu'on se mettent rapidement à échafauder un plan sinon on est pas près de s'en sortir !!

- T'inquiète pas pour le plan mon canard !! Tout est là-dedans ! Dit Dean en tapotant son crâne de son index.

- Et ben autant dire qu'il n'y a que du vent !!

- Ahahah très marrant Nev' ! Vraiment c'est à mourir de rire ! Une vraie réplique à la Serpentard !

- Eh ! Serait-ce une insulte que j'aurais entendu sortir de ta bouche si gracieuse ?

- S'en était probablement une ! Seulement ton cerveau n'a pas dû la comprendre !

- Une de plus ! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour à mon contact !

- Insinuerais-tu que se serait grâce à toi que j'aurais une plus grande répartie ?

- C'est en effet ce que je veux insinuer mon cher et tendre Dean.

- Viens là mon amour ! Il faut que je te remercie de ce grand honneur que tu m'as fais !!

- Au secours !! Le fauve est en approche !! Chauve qui peut !!!

Harry était totalement écrouler de rire en voyant ces deux là se courir après, Dean essayant d'embrasser Neville, qui lui, sautait de fauteuil en fauteuil et tournait autour des tables pour échapper à son assaillant. Le brun se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans eux aussi longtemps. Remarque, s'ils continuaient à le faire rire de la sorte, il serait très vite mort et enterré.

Et c'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Harry alla se coucher se soir là, après bien sûr, que Dean et Neville lui aient expliqué leur plan. Il était un peu tordu mais ça pouvait marcher. Après tout, Harry avait vécu bien pire. Entre un Magyar à pointe et ça, il préférait de loin le plan, qui était beaucoup moins dangereux pour sa personne. Et puis si ça ratait, il partirait se ressourcer au Tibet avec les moines et tenterait de retrouver sa sérénité perdue et sa dignité par la même occasion.

_Un nouveau chapitre, emballé c'est pesé !!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !! J'ai été longue pour le poster mais votre attente a été récompensée, enfin je l'espère de tout cœur._

_Dean : Récompensée ?!! J'ai pas arrêté de demander à Harry d'avoir les détails et j'ai fini par réussir !! Alors oui je suis bien récompensé !!_

_Nev' : Elle te parlait pas à toi banane !! Elle parlait à ses lecteurs !!_

_Dean : J'le savais !!! Et j'suis pas une banane, pauvre pomme !!!_

_Nev' : C'est vrai t'es pas une banane, se serait les insulter les pauvres !!_

_Dean : Mort de rire Nev', tout simplement mort de rire !! T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?_

_Nev' : J'en ai tout un sac rempli !!_

_Dean : Rien qu'un ? C'est bien peu ! Je t'avais surestimé !!_

_Nev' : Parce que tu m'estimais avant ?_

_Dean : Laisse moi réfléchir...non, c'est vrai t'as raison, je ne t'estimais pas du tout !!_

_Nev' : Viens un peu par là toi !!!! Tu vas m'le payer !!!_

_Dean : Tous aux abris !! La bête est lâchée !!!_

_CamDark : Bon vous vous calmez maintenant !!! Je tiens pas une garderie ici !!!!_

_Dean et Nev' : Chef oui chef !!!!!! salut militaire._

_CamDark : Enfin un peu de calme. Ca fais un bien fout !!!_

_Nev' : C'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour une vieille fille comme toi !!_

_Dean : D'être avec des jeunes hommes comme nous !!_

_CamDark : Revenez ici tout les deux !!! J'vous en foutrais moi des vieilles filles !!!!!! J'ai le même âge que vous !!!!!! Venez là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Et la pauvre fille se mit à courir pour attraper les deux pestes... Aucune chance !!!_

_CamDark_

**APPEL A TOUT LES ECRIVAINS EN HERBES :**

**Salut à vous !!!! J'ai décidé de lancer un truc tout nouveau ! On verra bien ce que ça donne ! Bien, je vous explique.**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer (en espérant que vous soyez quelque peu observateur), je n'ai pas parlé de ce que faisait la petite Hermione (normal, je l'aime pas...désolé pour les fans D'Hermy mais c'est comme ça). Donc, ce que je propose, c'est que vous écriviez tout ce qu'a fait Hermione depuis le début de cette histoire (pas depuis le début de sa vie !!!!!). Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, quelque petite règles à respecter :**

**- Tenir compte des quelques remarques que j'ai fait à propos d'Hermione et donc, se baser dessus pour écrire le chapitre,tel que « une jeune fille de 17 ans à la tignasse bouclé et aux yeux bruns, avait entendu toute leur conversation. Celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller réveiller son ami Ginny pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant que son Ryry était amoureux de son pire ennemi. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas !!!! Elle voulait Harry et elle l'aurait ! ». Mais c'est pas le seul passage où je parle d'elle, vous devrez faire des recherches, lol.**

**- Il faut bien entendu qu'il y ait de l'humour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sans ça, ben pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens !!!**

**- Soyez original !!!!!!!! **

**Pour ceux qui chercheraient de l'inspiration, je vous donne quelques petites idées :**

**Quand Hermione va retrouver Ginny, celle-ci pourrait être en compagnie d'un mec ! A vous de trouver qui, et surtout, le plus important, trouver comment il a fait pour monter dans le dortoir de Gin' alors que normalement c'est impossible (cf. L'Ordre du Phénix).**

**Quand Hermione raconte ce qu'elle a entendu, Gin' n'en a rien à foutre et fait tout son possible pour la faire dégager.**

**Aller, un dernier ! Quand Mimi vient raconter ce que Draco et Blaise ont dit, Hermione demande à Mimi de l'aider pour avoir son Ryry !**

**Ceci bien sûr, ne sont que des idées, vous n'êtes en rien obliger d'écrire ça !**

**Donc voilà, ceux que sa intéresse m'envoie un mail, à mon adressepour ça voir ma bio! Ou sinon laisser une review.**

**Vous me dites combien de temps ça vous prendra pour écrire, comme ça je ferais en sorte de pas poster mon prochain chapitre trop tôt et ça vous laisse du temps!**

**Encore une chose, si jamais personnene répond, je posterais ma version, mais comme elle me plait pas trop, je fais appel à vous!!!!!!!!**

**L'œuvre que j'aurais préféré sera mise en ligne et fera donc parti de l'histoire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je m'en réfèrerait pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Bonne chance à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Echanges et mal de tête

_Me revoili me revoilou, pour un new chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue mais j'attendais de voir si quelqu'un voulait raconter la vie d'Hermione…mais non, tout le monde s'en fout ou n'a pas le temps, donc la suite est là !!!!! Mais sachez que si vous voulez le faire il n'est pas encore trop tard !!_

_**RAR :**_

_**Onarluca : Je te comprends, Hermione elle est naze, pour ne pas dire à chier !! Non, c'est méchant, elle sert quand même à quelque chose elle aide Ryry à comprendre des trucs.**_

_**Ryry : Ben vas y, dis que j'suis con pendant qu't'y est !!!**_

_**C : Oups, t'étais là ?**_

_**R : Non j'étais pas là, j'étais ailleurs !!! Bien sûr que j'étais là !!! Et Hermione c'est mon amie alors t'es gentille avec elle ou j'me barre !**_

_**C : Pauvre Ryry, il est malade !!!! Vite, Neville, emmène le se reposer, il en a besoin je pense !!**_

_**N : A vos ordre chef !! Allez Ry' viens par là !!!**_

_**R : Non !!!! Et il partit à courir en pensant pouvoir échapper à Nev' Le Terrible.**_

_**Bon, pour en revenir à tout ça, je t'en veux pas de ne pas vouloir écrire sur Hermione, je vais pas t'y obliger !!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !!! A la prochaine review !!!!**_

_**Wendy Malfoy : Ben tu vas devoir attendre encore, parce que personne n'a voulu l'écrire ce chapitre sur Hermione !! A croire que tout le monde la déteste ou est déborder !! Si tu trouves le temps, essaye de faire un pitit truc, même de 5 lignes c'est bien !!!!! Enfin bon, si t'as pas le temps je comprends !! En tout cas, régale toi avec la suite !!!!**_

_**Vif d'or : Patience, tu auras plus de Harry/Draco au prochain chapitre, je te le promet, en attendant tu peux lire ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plairas !!**_

_**Artoung : Ben la suite est là, lol !! Ca me dérange pas que tu m'envoie ta review par mail, l'important c'est qu'y en ai une !!! J'suis bien contente que ça te fasse rire, c'est qu'en même le but recherché !! Contente aussi que Blaise Nev' et Dean te plaisent, je les aiment beaucoup aussi, mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont turbulants, impossible de les tenir 5 minutes sans qu'ils fassent des conneries !! **_

_**Blaise, Nev' Dean : C'est même pas vrai on est sages comme des images**_

_**Camdark : Ouais, sauf que les images sorcières, elles BOUGENT !!!**_

_**Sinon, t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, je t'en veux pas, t'es pas seul à pas avoir le temps ou d'idées !! Bon, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience !! **_

_CamDark : Pffff…revenez…pfffffffff…ici…tout de…suite…pfffffffffffffffffff !!! J'en peu plus…vous avez gagnés…j'abandonne._

_Dean : Ouais, on est les meilleurs !!!!_

_Nev' : On savait bien que tu tiendrais pas le rythme !! Ton cœur ne tiens plus !!_

_Dean : A ton âge, c'est normal !!_

_CamDark : Vous m'le paierez !!!_

_Nev' : En attendant, repose toi._

_Dean : Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour ta fic !!_

_Nev' : On va la continuez pour toi !!_

_CamDark : Ca va pas la tête !!!!!! _

_Dean : Mais si, ça va très bien, repose toi !!!_

_Nev' : T'auras juste à nous dicter ce qu'on doit mettre._

_CamDark : Vous promettez de pas mettre de conneries ?_

_Dean et Nev : Promis jurer cracher !!!!!!_

_CamDark : Bon ok alors !_

_Nev' : SUPER_ __

_**Echanges** **et** **mal** **de** **tête**_

Nous voici dans la Grande Salle, lieu où la magie des aliments est à son œuvre (Nev' : Mais c'est pourri comme début de chapitre !!! CamDark : La ferme et écrit !!), et où les élèves de Poudlard viennent se ressourcer une fois leur dure journée de labeur achevée. Pourtant cette fois ci, quelque chose de différent était présent. Une sorte de tension. Tension qui n'allait qu'en augmentant.

Tension créée par nos deux Prince. Ils appréhendaient terriblement le moment où ils devraient mettre en œuvre le plan de leur ami respectif. Et ils avaient de quoi être tendu ! Tous les élèves de l'école étaient présents. C'était rare de voir autant d'élève. Il y avait certainement une raison logique à tout ce monde !

- Bonsoir mes chers élèves ! C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de s'adresser aux élèves. (Dean : On s'en serait pas douté ! C : Tu te tais ou tu t'en vas ! N : Rabat joie !) Je vous remercie d'être tous venus car j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire ! J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer, qu'un bal sera organisé à la fin de la semaine pour tous les élèves en partant de la 3ème année ! Il y a quelques règles cependant qui seront instaurées durant le bal ! Premièrement, tout élève qui se verra attribuer plus de deux heures de retenue avant la fin de la semaine, ne pourra pas assister aux festivités !

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la Salle.

- Drakinouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!

- Oh non pas elle ! Dit Draco, avant de se sentir happer par des bras puissants. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ENCORE Pansy ! J'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois !

- Mais voyons ! Je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas un mot de se que tu disais, mon amour !

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec tes surnoms à la mord moi le nœud !!

- C'que t'es drôle !

- Moi ça me fait pas rire !

- Bon ben, moi je vous laisse, j'ai…heu…je crois que Théo m'appelle !!!! A plus Draco !

- BLAISE ESPECE DE COUARD !!!!

Le dit Blaise prit ses jambes à son cou et ne se retourna pas avant une bonne centaine de mètres.

- Pansy, s'il te plais, LACHE MOI !!!!!!

Pansy, nullement impressionnée enchaîna.

- Tu sais ce que vais mettre pour le bal ?

- Non et je veux pas le savoir !

- Je vais mettre ma robe rose, tu sais, celle avec les froufrous un peu partout et les épaules bouffantes.

- Ouais génial !

- Je vais avoir l'air d'une vraie princesse dans cette robe !

**«_T'auras plutôt l'air d'Alice au pays des Merveilles avec 50kg de trop !! »_**

- Et toi tu seras mon prince !

- Alors là tu peux toujours courir !!! J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un !

- Très drôle, je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu inviter une jeune fille !

- Mais ma chère Pansy, qui te dit que c'est une fille ?

_**« Et pan ! Dans ta sale gueule ! J'suis vraiment trop fort pour clouer le bec au gens ! Ah elle sait plus quoi dire après ça hein ? C'est ça, retourne jouer avec tes poupées ! Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais après manger, va bien falloir que je retrouve ce lâcheur ! J'ai nommé Blaise Zabini ! J'me demande si je devrais pas plutôt aller demander de l'aide à Théo. Après tout, il est pas con, pour un Nott ! Mouais, je vais laisser une dernière chance à Blaise, et si je trouve son nouveau plan merdique, j'irais trouver Théodore ».**_

Sur ce, Malfoy se leva et parti à la recherche du Zabini Perdu.

Dumbledore continua son discours une fois le calme revenu.

- Deuxièmement, un tirage au sort sera organisé durant le repas de ce soir, vous recevrez chacun un bout de papier sur lequel y sera inscrit le costume que vous devrez porter lors du bal. Chaque costume a son partenaire, donc pas besoin d'inviter qui que se soit !! Je m'explique, imaginons que quelqu'un se voit attribuer le costume de Peter Pan son partenaire sera celui qui portera le costume de Wendy. Et enfin, sachez que vous pourrez tout aussi bien avoir un partenaire féminin ou masculin et que les professeurs participeront également !

La plupart des professeurs lancèrent un regard noir à Dumbledore, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. (D : Mouais, c'est pas terrible comme phrase, c'est trop prévisible. C : Aucune importance, écrit !)

- Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas divulguer le costume que vous porterez à vos camarade ! Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Et il se rassit. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se mirent à parler avec entrain, certain commençant déjà, à imaginer le costume qui leur sera attribué.

- Changement de plan ! Dit Blaise, que Draco avait fini par retrouver coincer entre une fille de septième année et une dinde. (N : Il faut préciser, que la dinde en question n'est en aucun cas une fille laide et grosse mais bien l'animal que l'on mange lors d'un repas, ceci était pour qu'il n'y est pas de confusion. Merci de votre attention ! C : T'étais pas obligé de préciser !!)

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes Blaise ! Ca fait trois fois que tu l'as changé ton plan, et, sans vouloir t'offenser, il est plus catastrophique à chaque fois !

- Cesse de t'en faire, voyons ! Celui là, c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais conçu !!

- Si c'est censer me rassurer, c'est rater !

Après l'annonce de Dumby, Neville et Dean étaient comme surexcité (Nev' : et ouais c'est tout nous ça !!).

- Mais c'est génial !!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'y est génial les gars ?

- Ryry, changement de plan !!

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Suis nous et on va tout t'expliquer !

- Vous me laissez au moins le temps de finir de manger ?

- Oui oui, mais dépêche toi, je sens que la chance est de notre côté !!!

Ils partirent donc en direction du parc pour expliquer leur nouveau plan infaillible à notre pauvre petit Ryry qui comprend rien à ce qui se passe. (D : comme d'hab quoi ! H : Hey ! J'te ferais remarquer que j'suis là ! D : Depuis quand t'es arrivé ? H : Mais j'ai toujours été là ! D : ...)

Le repas du soir arriva très vite aux yeux de Draco. Il avait dû écouter Blaise s'égosiller à lui expliquer son tout nouveau plan d'action et il était forcé de reconnaître que de tous les plans que Blaise avait fomentés, celui là était sans doute le meilleur de tous ! Il était simple et surtout sans risque pour sa petite personne ou pour sa réputation. C'était donc un excellent plan. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que les commérages aillent bon train.

Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle impatient de voir arriver les hiboux chargés de distribuer les bouts de papier avec le nom de leur costume. Ceux-ci arrivèrent juste à la fin du repas. Draco s'empressa de prendre sa lettre et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur y était inscrit en lettre d'or :

_**Le Grand Méchant Loup**_

**_« Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon Petit Chaperon Rouge »_** pensa-t-il, un sourire carnassier accroché au lèvre.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois toi ? Au fait, c'est quoi ton costume ?

- Le Grand Méchant Loup !

- Bien, faut trouver ta ou ton partenaire et faire en sorte que se ne soit pas elle ou lui qui t'accompagnera au bal. (N : C'est compréhensible comme phrase ça ? H : Faut croire que oui. D : Moi j'ai quand même un doute. C : Peut importe, mes lecteurs comprendront eux !)

- Je crois que se ne sera pas très difficile.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Regarde donc ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la feuille de Nott.

Blaise jeta un regard en bout de table où se situait Théo. Il avait tourné son papier dans leur direction et on pouvait facilement y lire « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ». Ca s'annonçait plus facile que prévu.

Au moment où Nott sortit de table, Blaise l'accosta.

- Attend une minute Nott !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la limace !

- Que de grossièreté ! Et moi qui venais te donner un coup de main ! Voilà comment je suis traité, comme un gallinacé !

- J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries Zabini, alors accouche et vite !

- Et bien voilà. J'ai vu que tu avais eu droit au costume du Petit Chaperon Rouge et il se trouve que Draco est ton partenaire !

- Quoi !! C'est hors de question !

- Attends, laisse moi terminer ! Draco non plus ne veux pas être ton partenaire pour ce bal, il te propose donc de faire un échange avec Seamus Finnigan, de Griffondor, qui lui a écopé du costume d' Aladdin.

- Et pourquoi que j'ferais une chose pareille ?

- Parce que je sais que Circé Abercombe a eu le costume de Jasmin. Tu l'aimes bien Circé non ?

- Comment tu peux savoir tous ça alors qu'on vient juste de recevoir nos lettres ? Ne me prends pas pour Crabbe ou Goyle ! Contrairement à eux j'ai un cerveau !!!

- Du calme mon sucre d'orge, laisse moi te dire comment je sais tous ça. C'est tout simplement parce que Finnigan c'est mit à hurler qu'il avait le costume d'Aladdin, il ne cessait de dire « Mais c'est qui ce Aladdin, faut vraiment être givré pour porter un nom pareil ! » et quand à Circé, je l'ai vu devenir blanche comme un linge lorsqu'elle a entendu Finnigan, elle c'est mise à dire « Oh Merlin, non ! Pourquoi moi, mais pourquoi moi ? ». Tu vois, il y a aucune arnaque !

- Bon, c'est d'accord, je veux bien faire l'échange !

- Génial !

Nott reparti dans la Grande Salle et Zabini le regarda faire l'échange avec Finnigan qui n'avait pas l'air plus ravi après avoir changé de costume. Blaise se dirigea donc vers celui-ci.

- Alors Finnigan, c'est pas la grande joie on dirait !

- Tu parles, c'est la mort oui ! Faire le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! La honte !

- Tu sais, je crois que je peux peut-être te venir en aide !

- Tu ferais ça ! Attends, c'est quoi le piège ?

- Yen n'a pas, je veux juste t'aider !

- Un Serpentard n'aide personne sans rien en retour !

- Je vois que t'as appris ta leçon, 10 points pour Griffondor ! Non, sérieusement, je veux juste faire en sorte que Draco est ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut, tu peux le lui apporter.

- Et y veux quoi, mon costume ?

- Non, il veut que tu donnes ce costume à Potter !

- Pour pouvoir l'humilier ! Jamais je ferais ça à Harry !!

- Mais non, t'y ais pas ! Il veut pas l'humilier, il veut qu'il soit son partenaire !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Non pas du tout, j'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie et c'est pas peu dire quand on me connaît !

- J'ai pas confiance !

- Ecoute, je te demande pas de me faire confiance, je te demande juste un service et si tu me rend ce petit service, je t'aide en retour !

- Et tu m'aiderais à faire quoi ?

- A avoir Patricia Serkis comme partenaire !

- Co…comment tu sais que…que je…

- Peu importe comment, alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Bon d'accord je veux bien.

- Super, crois moi, tu le regretteras pas ! Mais je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit ou tu risque de le regretter amèrement !! Il avait prit son ton le plus menaçant et le pauvre Seamus en eu des frissons partout, lui qui était la plus grande commère de tous Poudlard, allait devoir tenir sa langue pour sa survie, autant dire que c'était impossible.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Neville faisait à peu près la même chose que Blaise, à la différence qu'ils si prenait comme des pieds ! (D : Hey !! Mais c'est qu'elle nous insulte ! N : On est très bon pour ce genre de chose !! C : Et ben pas dans mon histoire !! Vous vouliez m'aidez Non, alors écrivez !!!!!)

Ils avaient demandé qu'elle costume avait Harry, celui-ci avait répondu Aurore dans la Belle au Bois Dormant. Ils avaient prit son papier et c'était mis à faire du marchandage afin d'obtenir le costume du Petit Chaperon Rouge car il savait de source sûr que c'était Malfoy qui avait le Grand Méchant Loup, ils l'avaient sût par Julius Baks, qui lui l'avait sût de Fabrice Doyle qui l'avait sût de Séra Gliki qui elle-même l'avait sût par Théodore Nott. (H : J'ai mal à la tête ! N : T'es pas le seul, ça devient compliquer cette histoire ! C : Attends, t'as encore rien vu !). Ils avaient donc échangé la Belle au Bois Dormant contre celui du Capitaine Crochet que Ginny avait eu, puis ils l'échangèrent contre celui d'Ernie MacMillan qui avait eu celui d'Arlequin, puis contre La Petite Sirène, un boulanger, un guérisseur, Merlin, Dumbo, un bigoudi, une télécommande, Robin des Bois, une taie d'oreiller… A la fin de la semaine, autant dire qu'ils étaient lessivés (N : Pauvre de nous ! Notre linge doit être tous froissé D : Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour toi Harry ! H : Merci les gars je vous aime ! B : Ben et moi alors, Je fais plein de truc aussi ! N : Tiens t'est là toi ! B : Ben oui j'suis là ! D : Et bien vient à côté de nous, tu vas te marrer !).

Blaise lui non plus ne chômait pas. Maintenant qu'il savait que Seamus allait donner son costume à Harry, il devait tenir sa promesse et faire en sorte que Patricia est le costume du Prince Charmant. Encore fallait-t-il le trouver le Prince Charmant !! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Mais toujours là au moment où il faut embrasser la princesse !

Blaise passa la semaine à trouver le costume. Il fini par savoir que c'était Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait eu ! Autant dire qu'il était pas sorti d'affaire ! (B : Pauvre de moi, je suis mort !)

- Salut Pans', comment va la plus belle fille de Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise, si c'est pour m'emmerder va donc voir ailleurs !!

- Que d'énervement ! Je suis venu t'apporter mon aide précieuse.

- Ton aide est tout, sauf précieuse !!

- Tant pis, tu n'auras pas ton Drakounet pour le bal et puis c'est tous !

- Reviens ici !! Elle prit une vois mielleuse. Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus, tu disais que tu voulais m'aider, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Je voulais te proposer d'échanger ton costume contre celui de Patricia Serkis.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a le costume d'une graine de cacao et que Draco lui, à celui d'une tablette de chocolat ! (D : Oh le gros mensonge !)

- Vraiment ?!! Merci Blaise, je vais tout de suite faire l'échange alors !!!!!!

Et elle partit en sautillant et en fredonnant un « Mon Drakounet, je t'aurais, tu seras à moiiiiiiiii » tout à fait répugnant.

- Cette fille est peut-être forte physiquement mais alors mentalement, c'est le vide intersidéral. Elle a même pas vérifié si je disais la vérité. Enfin, moi, ça m'arrange.

Et Blaise partit à son tour en fredonnant un « Je suis le meilleur, le plus fort, personne ne peut dire que j'ai tord » tout à fait hilarant.

- On ferait mieux d'abandonner Nev', on trouvera jamais celui qui à ce satané costume !!

Neville et Dean étaient rentré dans leur salle commune, épuisés comme jamais. Ils avaient passé encore une journée harassante pour tenter de trouver le costume. En vain. Ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable d'échange et le seul costume qui pouvait ressembler au Petit Chaperon Rouge était une glace à la cerise. Et maintenant, il était trop tard, le bal était ce soir, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.

- Ben alors les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un état pareil ?

- Salut Ry', on est désolé, on a pas réussi à trouvez le costume !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Dean, Seamus m'a donné le costume du Petit Chaperon rouge le lendemain de la distribution ! Je pensais que c'était vous qui lui aviez dit de faire l'échange !!

- QUOI !!! Tu veux dire qu'on c'est fait chiez toute la semaine alors que t'avais déjà le costume !!!!!!!!

- J'suis désolé les gars, mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant !!

- Nev', retiens moi, je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer !

- Faudra que tu me retiennes aussi, parce que, je sens les larmes qui montent !

- BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (B : Quel bande de pleurnichard !! N et D : On t'as pas sonné !!!)

Cela prit une bonne heure à Harry pour les calmer, une fois que ce fut fait, ils montèrent tous les trois dans leur dortoir pour mettre leur costume.

Ca promettait d'être un bal des plus animé !!!!

_Nev' : J'suis crevé, c'est fatiguant d'écrire en fait !_

_Dean : T'as raison, c'est bien plus drôle de vivre nos aventures !!_

_Blaise : J'suis bien d'accord avec vous les gars, mais c'est quand même crevant tous ces échanges, je m'y retrouvais plus moi !!_

_Nev' : Toi au moins t'as eu de la chance, t'as pas eu à échanger une fraise de dentiste contre un mécanicien !! T'aurais vu ça, c'était presque sanglant !!_

_Dean : Ouais ça a bien failli finir en pugilat !_

_CamDark : Bon, tous le monde à table, ce soir c'est Noël !! Je vous invite à dier chez moi !_

_Tous : WHOUPI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hop la, un chapitre de plus !!! Rappelez vous que si vous voulez écrire un chapitre sur Hermione c'est encore possible!!!_

_En attendant, POUR TOUS LES FANARTISTES EN HERBES, SI Y EN A UN QUI POUVAISPOUR FAIRE UN FANART SUR MA FANFICTION, BEN SACHEZ QUE CA ME PLAIRAIS BEAUCOUP, MAIS BON, JE ME FAIS PAS TROP D'ILLUSIONS MAIS SI Y EN A UN QUI VEUX BIEN QUI ME LAISSE UNE REVIEW,CA SERAIT SUPER SYMPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_camDark_


End file.
